El Tercer Dragón Celestial: El Hakuryuutei
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: De regreso a su casa encuentra un orbe verde azulado revelando a Dividing Gear un Sacred Gear extraño y distinto al Dividing Dividing y la bost gear, llamado hakuryuutei, ahora sanawa tomoya sera el tercer dragón celestial lean y revisen.
1. Soy un dragón celestial?

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc bueno iniciemos simbologia**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SOY UN DRAGÓN CELESTIAL?**

 **Después de clase**

Es una típica tarde, después de clase un chico peliblanco llamado sanawa tomoya de 13 años regresa a casa con tranquilidad...

Tomoya: otro dia mas eh oh (observa un punto luminoso en un árbol) que sera eso? (preguntó y sube al arbo y ve un nido de aves) oh es un nido pero que sera ese orbe verde azulado? (tocando y un brillo sale) pero que? (exclamó)

El brillo se intensificó y después desvanecerse el chico mira pero no le paso nada hasta ver un guantelete rojizo blanquecino, con cuernos dorados y vordes blancos. Bueno vean lucifer vs Sparda.

Tomoya: pero que es esto? Parece un guante pero porque? (preguntó impresionado y una voz sale)

Rip: (eres mi nuevo portador?) (preguntó el dragón blacorojo)

Tomoya: pero que? (exclamó)

 **HOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

 **DESEO QUE**

 **MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

 **EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

 **NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

 **LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

 **JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

 **QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

 **HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

 **A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

 **MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

 **Residencia sanawa**

Despues de saber del dragon del peliblanco hablara regreso a su casa y le preguntó mas sobre la Dividing Gear...

Tomoya: a ver si entiendo tu eres el un dragón sellado no? (preguntó)

Rip: (asi es compañero me dicen hakuryuutei) (respondió)

Tomoya: porque hakuryuutei? (preguntó)

Rip: porque puedo dividir como Dividing Dividing, y multiplicar como las boss geart entiendes? (preguntó)

Tomoya: un poco dime cuantas fracciones hay? (preguntó)

Rip: (varias pero las principales son los demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles, hubo tres guerras con ellas la peor de todas fue la tercera guerra, matando a los majous y al (dios bíblico), antes de su muerte se unieron para detener a mis primos el dragón emperador blanco y rojo, desoyandolos vivos yo los ayude, pero tambien dije que me sellaran por seguridad despues de eso busco portadores eres el cuarto portador hakuryuutei de la historia, no ha tenido ningún rival, ecepto el rojo y el blanco lucharan hasta el final, muchos de los Hakuryuukou y Sekiryuutei no luchan porque nunca se conociero, hubo varias generaciones de Hakuryuukou derrotaron al Sekiryuutei y varios Sekiryuutei derrotaron al Hakuryuukou, ten cuidado desde hoy?) (dijo y preguntó serio el dragón)

Tomoya: porque deberia cuidarme? (preguntó)

Rip: (porque los caídos y demonios sentiran mi poder) (respondió)

Tomoya: entiendo, pero me pregunto como llegastes a ese nido? (preguntó)

Rip: (hace tiempo mi portador anterior fue asesinado por un caído, y una ave penso que era un huevo y asi quede asi que ten cuidado, entiendes!) (exclamó serio)

Tomoya: ok pero porque yo? (preguntó confundio)

Rip: (solo porque viste brillando y me tomaste, oh cierto por ser un dragón atraeras a hembras no importa de que fraccion sea eso incluye humanas, asi que por ley seremos poligamicos entiendes!) (exclamó serio)

Tomoya: lo entiendo, ahora debo cuidarme mejor (tranquilo)

Rip: (ahora debes saber por ahora descansa ya que mañana se pondra algo feo!) (exclamó divertido)

Tomoya: me das miedo rip! (exclamó asustado)

Rip: (ku ku ku pareces asustado por las niñas) (divertido el dragón blacorojo)

Tomoya: mis dias de paz termino (suspira cansado)

Parece que asi inicia la historia de hakuryuutei, que le depara aun tercer dragón celestial, esto y mas en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVOS PROBLEMAS**


	2. Problemas y nueva familia

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc**

 **santiagomacedo392: gracias tu si eres uno de los honesto que quedan disfrutar el nuevo capitulo**

 **Otra cosa personas que ponen mal mi empeño seran ignorados y las criticas honestas como:**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: trataré como tu lo dices pero se me hace un poco pesado eso de beta reader**

 **Bueno iniciemos simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **NUEVOS PROBLEMAS**

 **Al día siguiente**

Es una mañana tranquila en la casa del peliblanco, despues de ser el nuevo hakuryuutei las cosas cambiaron un poco.

Tomoya: ah un nuevo dia y fin de mi paz (suspira cansado)

Rip: (no exageres aun no estamos en la academia kouh asi que aun tiene tiempo de paz!) (exclamó tranquilo)

Tomoya: ok pero si me viola la primera chica te maldigo! (exclamó molesto)

 **HOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

 **DESEO QUE**

 **MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

 **EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

 **NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

 **LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

 **JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

 **QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

 **HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

 **A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

 **MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

 **De camino a la academia**

Despues de salir de su casa el chico esta nervioso por saber que ahora es un dragón...

Tomoya: ni llevo cinco minutos y una ama de casa me giño el ojo (nervioso)

Rip: (ku ku ku pareces niña asi, en fin se que estas solo deberias aprovechar ser un dragón atraeras a hembras ku ku ku ku, sera muy divertido) (sonríe el dragón blacorojo sobre la desdicha de su portador)

Tomoya: ok lo se pero siento que aun es muy pronto no crees eso? (preguntó)

Rip: (no creo ademas ya estamos en la academia no seas un violador ku ku ku ku!) (se duerme)

Tomoya: ahh, pero bien luego me las pagaras rip! (exclamó molesto) bien pues a entrar en terreno de chicas (temeroso entra a la academia)

Al entrar ve a las chicas, y ellas lo ven atractivo, solo unos segundos al entrar es mira de ellas...

Tomoya: creo que entiendo para que sirven las feromonas! (exclamó tranquilo) bien solo debo entrar a mi aula (camina mientras lo miran y siente que es violado por las miradas lujuriosa de las chicas) tendre que soporta eso en clases que dia tan malo por asi decir? (preguntó deprimido)

Las clases pasan con tranquilidad y seguia siendo observando por las chicas de su grupo al llegar la hora del descanso saldra de las miradas, o eso cree.

Tomoya: esto es incómodo, ya quiero que sea el descanso (mira el reloj y faltan 10 minutos para el descanso) solo diez parece 10 horas! (exclamó desesperado)

 **Descanso**

Ya es descanso y el chico sale como bala del aula y corre asia un lugar tranquilo...

Tomoya: fiu, no pense tener mucha vista sobre mi, oh (mira un murciélago) hola amigito que haces aqui? (preguntó y lo toma con suavidad y lo acaricia) que suave eres pequeña! (exclamó acariciando al murciélago que le gusta las caricias del peliblanco) eres una cosita chula, espero que seamos amigos (le sonríe al murciélago que asciende) este lugar es muy tranquilo (se sienta y mira el cielo a lado de su amigito) dormir un poco no sera nada malo? (preguntó y cierra sus ojos)

 **3 horas después**

El murciélago se fue despues de que se dormiera y quedo asi, hasta pasar mucho rato dormido, y despierta con tranquilidad pero no esta solo esta siendo observando por una peliplateada.

Tomoya: joder deberia poner alarma en estas situaciones, en fin es hora de ir a casa, oh (observa algo que se mueve) debe ser mi imaginación? (preguntó y camina asia la salida)

Koneko: casi me ve, pero parece que no se ha dado cuenta, debo decirle a Buchou? (preguntó y sube asia el club de ocultismo)

Parece que inicio el movimiento con los gremory...

 **De camino a casa**

El cielo esta de color naranjo y el peliblanco camina con paz, camina parque vacio y camina por el, con la paz...

Tomoya: que paz no crees eso rip? (preguntó a su inquilino)

Rip: (lo se pero deberias de ir a ver aquel lugar!) (exclamó serio)

Tomoya: pasa algo? (preguntó)

Rip: (la vida de alguien esta desvaneciendo debes ayudarla) (serio el dragón preocupado a su portador)

Tomoya: por donde? Guiame asia ella! (exclamó preocupado)

Rip: (camina asia los arbustos por esa dirección) (serio y el chico camina asia los arbustos)

Al llegar lo deja impactado, en frete de el esta una peliazul con la ropa rasgada y con signos de ser golpeada y maltratada, aun se notaba aun el habrigo abrigo y tenia sangre, tambien se notaba que fue dejada no mucho tiempo, entonces el peliblanco la toma y se va a su casa.

 **En casa**

Ya en casa, el peliblanco la recuesta y observa varias heridas y contunciones muy notables, despues de quitarle todo la vendo todo y desecho toda la ropa rasgada, y despues de terminar su labor la cubre con una sábana.

Tomoya: rip, sabes quien le hizo esto a ella, no creo que sea humana? (preguntó preocupado y serio)

Rip: (no estoy seguro, pero temo que sea una ángel caída, pero me pregunto el porque la dejaron asi?) (preguntaba desconcertado el dragón blacorojo)

Tomoya: sus heridas sanaran mucho si subo mi poder de bost? (preguntó)

Rip: (debemos intentarlo, para saber que sucedio, solo esperemos que no tenga el mismo destino alguien igual a ella!) (exclamó serio)

Tomoya: bien hagamoslo Dividing Gear! (exclamó activando su guantelete) bost bost bost Transfer (serio transfiriendo su poder a la chica) esperemos que despierten! (serio)

 **5 minutos después en una habitación**

Kalawarner: eh donde estoy? (preguntó desconcertada)

Tomoya: estas bien? (preguntó el chico que entro a la habitación)

Kalawarner: tu me ayudantes? Pero porque? (preguntó confundida)

Tomoya: no quise ver que nadie muriera, como te llamas? (preguntó)

Kalawarner: me llamo kalawarner, y el tuyo? (le respondió)

Tomoya: sanawa tomoya (respondio tranquilo dejando sorprendida a la chica)

Kalawarner: debes salvar a Mittelt, esta en peligro! (exclamó preocupada)

Tomoya: porque? Que pasa con ella? (preguntó serio)

Kalawarner: soy una ángel caída, y ella tambien lo es, yo me nege a seguir las órdenes de Kokabiel, también ella, pero por desobediencia me dejaron asi, porque, me mando a vigilarte, te observé y vi lo buena persona que es, y me nege a matarte, ahora mirame? Yo no quiero que maten a ella! (exclamó triste y con lágrimas)

Tomoya: donde esta ella? (preguntó serio)

Kalawarner: en la vieja iglesia (respondio)

Tomoya: quedate aqui, yo ire a salvarla, no te preocupes! (exclamó serio sacando sus alas de dragón)

 **De camino a la vieja iglesia**

Rip: (me sorprende que hagas algo de ese calibre?) (preguntó)

Tomoya: para ser honesto, ellas dos no merecen eso! No importa ahora jure a kalawarner-san traer con bien a Mittelt (serio volando asia la vieja iglesia)

Rip: (eres el único portador que se preocupa por los demas, estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora vamos a salvarla) (orgulloso volando asia la vieja iglesia)

 **En la vieja iglesia**

En la vieja iglesia, las cosas para Mittelt, eran crueles, esta muy golpeada y maltratada, tenia miedo t estaba muy sola, no tenia esperanza de ser salvada ante sacerdotes renegados.

No muy lejos de donde esta ella el peliblanco iva a ayudarla.

Mittelt: (sin esperanza) parece que es mi fin, pero podre verte de nuevo kalawarner? (preguntó a punto de ser eliminada)

Antes del final la puerta de la iglesia fue destruida por un dragón shot producto del peliblanco.

La rubia quedo impresionada, el objetivo de matarlo, es ahora siendo su salvador.

Tomoya: dejaor a esta chica! (exclamó serio)

Sacerdote: que te crees al entar asi! (exclamó molesto)

Tomoya: el actual hakuryuutei! (exclamó serio dejando palidos a los renegados) asi que queran dejar libre a la chica, o sufriran el poder del hakuryuutei? (preguntó amenazante)

Sacerdote: ni creas que saldas de aqui, sera un deleiter tener tu Sacred Gear! (con lujuria otro renegado)

Tomoya: bien, si es lo que desean tener, pues bien! (exclamó y disparo varios dragón shot matando al instante a muchos de los renegado, dejando poco vivos que huyeron del miedo) estas bien? (preguntó tranquilo)

Mittelt: si, solo cansada, cuidado! (exclamó asustada)

El peliblanco voltea y con su guantelete toma la lanza de luz.

Reynare: maldito desgraciado, porque interumpes mi fiesta! (exclamó molesta activando otra lanza de luz)

Tomoya: personas como tu ni merecen vivir, solo por negarse a seguir las órdenes de un desquiciado carde de Grigori! (exclamó enojado)

Reynare: asi que tu eres el hakuryuutei? (preguntó con burla) eres solo un crio! (exclamó arrogante) si tanto la quieres llevatela, pero la próxima vez que los vea no saldran vivos, largo de aqui! (exclamó muy cabreada)

El peliblanco toma a la chica estilo princesa y sale caminando y materializa sus alas de dragón y se alejan de la vieja iglesia.

 **Antes de llegar a casa**

Antes de llegar a su casa estaba muy seria eso noto la caída, preocupada por eso habla.

Mittelt: gracias por salvarme, pero mi amiga esta muerta! (exclamó triste)

Tomoya: no creo que sea cierto, te dire algo ahora que ya no sirves a ellos quedate aqui conmigo? (preguntó sonriendo)

Mittelt: no puedo sere una carga para ti y tus padres? (preguntó avergonzada)

Tomoya: no tengo padres, fueron asesinados cundo yo solo era un niño (serio) por eso quiero que tu y kalawarner vivan comigo, como una familia! (exclamó tranquilo)

Mittelt: dices que kalawarner esta viva? (preguntó esperanzada)

Tomoya: si esta viva y te considera como una hija, y quisiera ser tu onii-san? (preguntó bajando asia su casa)

Mittelt: piensas en ella como una madre? (preguntó curiosa)

Tomoya: si al verla preocupada por ti, significa algo importante para ella, por eso que quiero cuidarte como mi inmoto! (exclamó sonrie)

 **En la entrada de la casa**

Ya estando en la entrada los dos están afuera.

Tomoya: entonces que dices? (preguntó)

Mittelt: no se? (respondio nerviosa)

Tomoya: te ayudare a entrar! (exclamó tranquilo y abre la puerta) kalawarner? Estoy de vuelta y la traje como lo dije (sonrio ante una peliazul feliz)

Kalawarner: gracias por todo, como te lo pagare? (preguntó)

Tomoya: siendo una familia (respondio feliz)

Despues de eso el peliblanco curo a la rubia y despues se fue a dormir..

 **Tres días después**

Ya es lunes por la mañana y el peliblanco esta tomando cafe a lado de una rubia de coletas de taladro...

Tomoya: estas nerviosa, es tu primer dia no? (preguntó el chico)

Mittelt: si onii-san, es mi primer dia! (exclamó alegre)

Kalawarner: chicos deben ir a la academia? (preguntó una peliazul con mandil de cocina)

Tomoya: ok ouka-san kalawarner, bien vamos Mittelt inmoto? (preguntó levantándose)

Mittelt: si (le sigue a su hermano)

Kalawarner: tengan cuidado! (le dijo tranquila)

Una familia se formo y ahora que mas pasara? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **SOSPECHA**


	3. Sospecha

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc.**

 **santiagomacedo392: gracias tu si eres uno de los honesto que quedan disfrutar el nuevo capitulo y gracias por el apoyo n.n**

 **Otra cosa personas que ponen mal mi empeño seran ignorados y las criticas honestas como:**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: trataré como tu lo dices pero se me hace un poco pesado eso de beta reader, perdona no quise hacerte enojar, gracias por tu comentario n.n**

 **Asamiya Athena: eres solo una malcreada niña me decepcionas eres una vergüenza para las mujeres no solo eso eres una racista, como la cancion panda narcisista por excelencia, tengo una amiga que lo fue, y creeme que no se comparaba asi, eres una vergüenza como persona, y ante las mujeres.**

 **Bellzador: tambien me decepciona tu forma de actuar peor que** **Asamiya Athena, pareces un niño berrichudo se cree superior pero en realidad no solo son miseras moscas en un mundo infernal, no sabes lo que es sufrir vi morir a gente como te traicionó tu familia etc no sabes lo que pase no me compares asi que cierra tu estupida boca.**

 **leonwe5ker: mira si no te gusta te invito a que te vallas no asi que callate.**

 **PeivonxD: es mi forma de escribir si no te gusta largate a joder a otro lado, ademas no soy un racista y esto me decepciona de ustedes incluye a ti asi que por favor, deja en paz.**

 **Bueno iniciemos simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **SOSPECHA**

 **Tres días después**

Ya es lunes por la mañana y el peliblanco esta tomando cafe a lado de una rubia de coletas de taladro...

Tomoya: estas nerviosa, es tu primer dia no? (preguntó el chico)

Mittelt: si onii-san, es mi primer dia! (exclamó alegre)

Kalawarner: chicos deben ir a la academia? (preguntó una peliazul con mandil de cocina)

Tomoya: ok ouka-san kalawarner, bien vamos Mittelt inmoto? (preguntó levantándose)

Mittelt: si onii-san (le sigue a su hermano)

Kalawarner: tengan cuidado! (le dijo tranquila)

 **HOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

 **DESEO QUE**

 **MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

 **EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

 **NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

 **LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

 **JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

 **QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

 **HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

 **A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

 **MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

 **De camino a la academia**

Despues de salir de la casa los hermanos caminan con paz.

Mittelt: aún no estoy lista! (exclamó nerviosa)

Tomoya: no te pongas asi, vamos sabes que ya no te molestará, quien seria tan idiota a atacar al hakuryuutei? (preguntó tranquilo)

Mittelt: lo se solo espero que salga bien! (exclamó aun nerviosa)

Tomoya: vamos, no te preocupes solo espero que nadie nos descubran (tranquilo)

Mittelt: es lo que temo! Oh y ese murciélago? (preguntó al verlo)

Tomoya: oh es mi amiguito, como estas? Eh pero que te paso? (preguntó preocupado por el animalito)

La pequeña murciélago abraza al peliblanco, queriendo que lo cuidara de manera sobreprotectora.

Mittelt: quien fue que le hicieron? (preguntó igual que su hermano)

Tomoya: no se, pero no dejare que le hagan daño, por ahora ven adentro de mi (sonrie y la murciélago se mete en la mochila del peliblanco)

Mittelt: es esa la academia Kuoh? (preguntó al verla)

Tomoya: si es mi lugar de estudio, vamos que es tu dia, vamos! (exclamó corriendo y le sigue la rubia)

 **Académia kouh antes de iniciar clases**

Al llegar a la academia, los hermanos observan a las chicas que estan celosas, y los chicos igual con ganas de matar al peliblanco.

Mittelt: porque nos miran? (preguntó nerviosa)

Tomoya: bueno solo te dire que soy un dragón y atraigo a las chicas, y los chicos ppr ser una chica linda! (exclamó tranquilo)

Mittelt: entiendo, no recorde que estoy en época (tranquila)

Tomoya: época de apareamiento eh? (preguntó tranquilo) bien vamos oh cierto espera hasta que te llamen va! (exclamó mientras entra a su aula)

Mittelt: entiedo gracias! (exclamó respondiendo a su hermano)

Despues de eso la caída se presenta como Mittelt sanawa como hermana menor del extranjero despues de eso paz llego, y oas clases iniciaron con calma.

 **Descanso**

El descanso llego y el peliblanco llevo a la rubia a árbol frente del club de ocultismo.

Tomoya: no crees que es muy tranquilo? (preguntó sentándose y se sienta su hermana alado de el)

Mittelt: si es muy pacífica es muy tranquilo (respondio tranquila)

 **Mientras tanto en el consejo estudiantil**

El consejo estudiantil, lugar de lucro y responsabilidad aqui esta la actual reina del clan sitri sona sitri o souna shitori, para el mundo humano, ella sospecha de la caida que acompaña al peliblanco y al clan gremory por motivos que sabemos después.

La actual lider del clan esta muy seria y quiere saber que trama una infiltrada de Grigori.

Sona: aki misawa! (exclamó seria)

Aki: si que pasa sitri-san? (preguntó arrodillada)

Sona: puedes llamar a sanawa tomoya y a sanawa Mittelt, quiero preguntarte algo puede traerlos? (preguntó seria)

Aki: ok como ordene maestra! (exclamó levantándose y sale del consejo estudiantil)

Tsubaki: porque sospecha de sanawa tomoya? (preguntó confundida la pelinegra)

Sona: hace como una semana siento un poder viniendo de el! (exclamó tranquila)

Tsubaki: entiendo, pero no seas severa con el, el es un chico respectivo? (preguntó tranquila)

Sona: entiendo, no te preocupes solo quiero confirmar mis sospecha! (respondio seria)

Dicho eso la pelinegra espera el regreso de los tres.

 **De regreso al árbol**

Los hermanos sanawa conversan con tranquilidad cuando llega la peliverde.

Aki: sanawa tomoya y sanawa Mittelt? (preguntó tranquila y los nombrados voltea)

Tomoya: si que se lo ofrece? (preguntó y respondió)

Aki: kachou la llama al consejo estudiantil, pueden ir por favor? (pidio tranquila la peliverde)

Tomoya: entiendo, vamos (se levanta y ayuda a levantar a su hermana)

Asi que los tres fueron al consejo estudiantil.

 **De nuevo al consejo estudiantil**

Ya estando en el consejo estudiantil, la peliverde toca la gran puerta y escucha un pase.

Al entrar observa a cuatro chicas, y caminaron al frente asia la presidenta del consejo directivo estudiantil.

Sona: bienvenidos sanawa-kun y sanawa-san! (exclamó tranquila)

Tomoya: porque hemos sido llamados? (preguntó tranquilo)

Sona: solo quiero saber algo, que hace ella una infiltrada de Grigori? (preguntó seria)

Tomoya: ella no es nada mala, yo le he salvado, si sospecha de mi es mejor decirle esto, Dividing Gear! (exclamó activando su guantelete)

Para la lider de la casa sitri quedo impactada, siempre supo que el peliblanco era un simple humano pero sus sospechas terminaron.

Sona: desde cuando tiene la Dividing Gear? (preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra)

Tomoya: hace una semana, lo enconte en un nido de aves, cuando regresé a casa! (exclamó) si quiere me ire de la academia con ella para que no ataque (se inclina disculparse los dos)

Sona: no es necesario, eso sanawa-kun, tu fuistes honesto yo debo disculparme ante mis sospecha (se inclina tranquila)

Tomoya: no se preocupe sitri era de esperar! (exclamó tranquilo)

Sona: entonces ya sabes el mundo sobrenatural? (preguntó)

Tomoya: rip me dijo todo saluda, rip! (respondio)

Rip: (sitri-san como esta leviatán?) (preguntaba tranquilo)

Sona: como conoces a onee-sama? (preguntó confundida)

Rip: (solo te dire que estaba de lado de los majous y el (dios bíblico) antes de sus miertes, ecepto leviatán, amadeus, bebensu (creo q asi se escribe) y lucifer) (respondió el dragón blacorojo)

Sona: ahora se porque el hakuryuutei es el unico dragón aliado a las fracciones! (exclamó tranquila)

Tomoya: ya veo, entonces que pasara sitri-san? (preguntó tranquilo)

Sona: nada ahora solo debo saber ante los gremory, traman algo! (exclamó seria)

Entre la conversación la murciélago sale y abraza al peliblanco.

Sona: y eso porque trae el familiar de rias gremory? (preguntó al verla abrazan en el)

Tomoya: no se, hoy la encontre maltratada! (respondio preocupado el animal)

Sona: parece, que gremory inicio sus vigilancia, te dire como cancelar el contrato de gremory! (exclamó decepcionada ante el maltrato del murciélago)

Tomoya: como es eso? (preguntó)

Tsubaki: deja que yo lo haga (tomando una hoja y un lapiz y escribe algo despues de eso se lo entrego) ten ahora podrás tenerlo como familiar (tranquila)

Tomoya: yo sanawa tomoya aceptas ser mi familiar ahora en adelante (serio y el símbolo gremory es destruido y el símbolo de los dragones aparece y la murciélago lo abrazo) valla parece que esta muy feliz (sonrie ante el afecto del animal)

Sona: bien es mejor ir a casa, mañana tenemos mucho que hablar! (exclamó seria)

Tomoya: hecho nos retiramos (salen del consejo estudiantil)

Momo: sera prudente ante el hakuryuutei? (preguntó la albina)

Sona: no se pero confió en el (seria)

Que pasara, esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **SE ENTERÓ**


	4. Sabe a medias nos llevamos un ser

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: sep puede que esten celosos o son idiotas, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **santiagomacedo392: gracias por el apoyo disfrutar el capitulo.**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: no quise hacerte enojar, gracias por tu comentario n.n y me quedo callado.**

 **Asamiya Athena: yo mejor me callo no sirve ante una berrichuda niña.**

 **Bellzador: tambien me decepciona tu forma de actuar peor que** **Asamiya Athena, pareces un niño berrichudo se cree superior pero en realidad no solo son miseras moscas en un mundo infernal, no sabes lo que es sufrir vi morir a gente como te traicionó tu familia etc no sabes lo que pase no me compares asi que cierra tu estupida boca.**

 **leonwe5ker: mira si no te gusta te invito a que te vallas no asi que callate.**

 **PeivonxD: es mi forma de escribir si no te gusta largate y nunca te dije que eres narcisista xd solo me decepciona tu forma de actuar.**

 **Bueno iniciemos simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **SE ENTERÓ, Y NOS LLEVAMOS A UN SER DE ASGAR**

 **Al día siguiente**

Es un dia tranquilo en la recidencia sanawa

Tomoya: es un nuevo dia eh, pero que es esto? (preguntó con la mirada azul)

Mittelt: onii-san? (preguntó desconcertada)

Tomoya: por el amor de... Que haces en mi cama? (preguntó sonrojado)

Mittelt: lo ciento onii-san es que tu cama es suave (sonríe)

Tomoya: la próxima avisame por favor! (exclamó molesto)

Mittelt: ok aun tenemos que hablar con sitri-san? (preguntó)

Tomoya: si parece que es grave (serio) vistete necesitamos ir con ella! (exclamó serio)

Dicho eso se vistieron y bajaron y se dirigen a la academia Kuoh...

 **Academia Kuoh, consejo estudiantil**

En el consejo la pelinegra espera a los hermanos sanawa, ante un caso: Loki.

Sona: ya casi es hora! (seria en eso abren la puerta son ellos) por fin llegan, tenemos que hablar algo serio! (exclamó seria)

Tomoya: que es lo que ocurre sitri-san? (preguntó serio)

Sona: loki se libera dentro de 4 dias (seria)

Tomoya: en serio el ex-hermano de Thor? (preguntó sorprendido)

Mittelt: porque? Y porque nos llamo? (preguntó seria)

Sona: quiero que secuestren a una copia que loki creo! (exclamó molesta)

Tomoya: porque debemos hacerlo? (preguntó sorprendido)

Serafall: yo se lo pedi, le debo un favor a rip! (exclamó mientras entra al consejo estudiantil)

Rip: (leviatán eh sabia que me pagarias pero porque de esta forma?) (preguntaba desconcertado)

Serafall: rias-tan es una aliada de khaos brigade, por lo tanto ella como los gremory deben detenerlo! (exclamó seria)

Rip: (ya veo pero falta una persona para el trabajo!) (exclamó serio)

Serafall: entra por favor! (le dijo)

Kuroka: por fin peleare a lado de hakuryuutei-chi? (preguntó sonriendo la nekomatar)

Tomoya: ella es? (preguntó)

Serafall: kuroka tounjou, la hermana menor de koneko tounjou, solo dire que no es lo que dicen (seria)

Sona: quieres decir que ella no es mala? (preguntó en shock)

Serafall: si, no es mala no es asi rip! (exclamó tranquila)

Rip: (asi es ella es buena si no que fue culpada de aquel crimen contra su amo!) (exclamó tranquilo)

Serafall: es por eso que hakuryuutei-tan debe quedarse con ella, haras el trabajo? (preguntó tranquila la majou)

Tomoya: lo haremos eh... (voltea y mira un gatito blanco) diablos! (exclamó)

Sona: maldita gremory, se ha enterado, y ahora? (preguntó)

Serafall: no se preocupen el tema principal, es que unos diad loki se libere, por ahora no deben sospechar, bien es hora de irme nos veremos en unos dias, nos vemos sona-tan hakuryuutei-tan (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Tomoya: esperemos que leviatán este en lo correcto! (exclamó tranquilo)

Sona: igual yo pero nos veremos en 4 dias debo ir al inframundo, todos los líderes de las facciones se reunen, nos vemos (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Mittelt: entonces iremos no? (preguntó tranquila)

Tomoya: si, si lo que dijo leviatán es cierto debemos estar preparados! (serio) vamos a casa (serio y afirman las dos chicas)

 **Mas tarde en la residencia sanawa**

De regreso a casa, el peliblanco le cuenta todo a kalawarner sobre el asusnto de llevarse un ser de asgar...

Kalawarner: entiendo, eso entonces suerte, joven tounjou cuida a mis niños! (exclamó seria)

Kuroka: no se preocupen lady sanawa sus hijos son fuertes y gracias por tu hospitalidad (sonrie)

Tomoya: meg, sal! (exclamó y la murciélago sale esperando ordenes) vigila la casa, tal vez ese gato metiche este cerca, y procurar que no te detecten? (exclamó serio y la murciélago sale volando)

Kalawarner: porque haces eso soushi? (preguntó al ver eso)

Tomoya: por seguridad, los gremory estan con khaos brigade! (exclamó molesto) posiblemente se entero de nuestro plan! (serio)

Kalawarner: ya veo entonces coman y descansen que se pondrá feo dentro de poco (seria)

 **Dia de la batalla**

Llego el dia el grupo sanawa estaba escondido vigilando su salida cuando ven caer el martillo del dios del trueno Thor.

Tomoya: ya casi es hora! (exclamó mientras obserba como es mordido Issei)

Mittelt: ok un poco mas (sonrie)

Kuroka: y el hijo de fenrir, hati (sonriendo y se sienta en la orilla de la montaña) sera nuestro (feliz)

 **Con loki**

Loki: mueran, hati destruye lo que molesta! (exclamó mientras que el hijo de fernir va tras el es detenido por cadenas magicas) pero que? (impresionado)

Kuroka: ara loki-chi necesitamos esta copia (sonrie sentada)

Loki: como demonios, paso esto! (exclamó molesto) muere (lanza su poder pero una lanza de luz se lo impide)

Mittelt: soy Mittelt sanawa estoy con ella (seria)

Koneko: nee-san! (molesta)

Kuroka: shiore te dire algo aléjate de la pelirroja, oculta algo! (exclamó sonriendo)

Koneko: no necesito escucharte! (exclamó molesta) que haran con el? (preguntó al ver a hati encadenado)

Kuroka: ara sanawa-kun lo necesita, (sonrie) el hakuryuutei-chi lo quiere! (exclamó sonriendo aun)

Tomoya: (sale) hola grupo gremory y grupo sitri, yo soy el hakuryuutei, le dire algo Balance Breaker (bueno ustedes saben como es vean Sparda vs lucifer en Issei el heredero Sparda) me llevare esta copia, valquiria pronto te desecharan como una basura (sonrie)

Rose: que quera decir con eso! (exclamó confundida)

Tomoya: Sekiryuutei, no te dejes consumir por la ira y la venganza, gremory no aceptes ese rating game, porque sera el motivo, para que desaten la ira del juggernautt drive del Sekiryuutei, ademas se que tramas gremory, no interfieras contra mi o mi hermana menor, o sufriran la ira del hakuryuutei, loki me lo llevo, le dare un uso mejor, mucho gusto! (exclamó sonriendo)

Kuroka: recuerda shiore, tu ama no es lo que parece! (exclamó y desaparecen en un circulo magico)

El grupo entero estaban muy sorprendidos ante la venida del hakuryuutei, todos tenian dudas y preguntas, Rias gremory estaba algo nerviosa, sona esta muy tranquila sabe lo que biene.

 **Residencial sanawa, poco despues**

Despuea de que regresara el grupo sanawa, aun tenian encadenado a hati el hijo de fenrir, antes de soltarlo tomoya lo hara familiar...

Tomoya: es hora yo sanawa tomoya, tu hati aceptas ser mi familiar desde ahora (serio y los ojos dejaron un brillo significaba que la copia estaba siendo controlada y en eso el símbolo de los dragones aparece y lo suelta) hati sientate (serio y la bestia se sienta) perfecto todo salio como lo dijo leviatán!( exclamó sonriendo)

Kuroka: sera cierto, que la valquiria sera abandonada? (preguntó)

Tomoya: si estoy seruro de eso! Por ahora debemos descansar (sonríe y todos descansan)

Ahora que pasara esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **SALVANDO A KATAREA**


	5. Pelea con Katerea

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc.**

 **colocolo4178: y a ti te dije algo idiota cansado de que? Mira si no te gusta largate.**

 **santiagomacedo392: porque ya es comun eso amigo ademas ellas es ***** de khaos brigade y no ***** asi que disfruta el capitulo.**

 **Bueno iniciemos simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **SALVANDO A KATAREA**

 **Tres días después, lunes por la mañana**

Es lunes, y los chicos van a pasos tranquilos, el peliblanco inscribio a kuroka a tercer grado, pero que ocultara sus rasgos felinos.

Kuroka: no me gusta estar asi hakuryuutei-chi (se queja la nekomatar)

Tomoya: no quiero que andes de baga en la casa, ademas no quieres ver tounjou? (preguntó)

Kuroka: nya, nya sigue asi, ademas aun me odia! (exclamó con una triste sonrisa)

Mittelt: no te preocupes algún dia, te perdona animate ademas, es inicio de semana... En fin me pregunto porque llamastes a la murciélago meg? (preguntó)

Tomoya: mmm no se, me agrada mucho ponerle ese nombre, es mejor ir a saber que quera sitri-san (camina tranquilo seguido de la caída y la nekomatar)

 **Académia kouh, consejo estudiantil**

Faltaban minutos para iniciar clases, pero la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, esta muy seria, como lo esta su reina tsubaki, torre momo, alfil aki, y caballo tsubasa.

Tsubasa: en serio deben hacer ese trabajo, porque no nosotros? (preguntó seria)

Sona: es peligroso esa misión, oh (y mira, el clan gremory entro) rias que se te ofrece? (preguntó ak verla a lado de Akeno)

Rias: nada importante, descubir quien es el hakuryuutei, quiero sabes que trama en la academia kouh? (preguntó seria)

Sona: nada, como el dijo no te entrometerse contra el hakuryuutei, yo le di permiso para estar aqui, rias sabes algo todo tiene que acabar! (exclamó seria)

Rias: que tiene que ver, que este con eso? Ademas nadie lo sabe, crees que el hakuryuutei me gane? (preguntó con burla)

Sona: tiene nuestra gratitud, ademas te ganaria ocupando la Dividing o la Bost Gear, no lo retes! (exclamó molesta)

Mientras que los siervos observan esta pelea, el peliblanco llego.

Tomoya: kachou esta ocupada? (preguntó al ver la discusión)

Sona: sanawa-kun, no te preocupes ellos ya se van no es asi rias? (preguntó aun seria)

Rias: (se mueve y toma el blazo del peliblanco) no te metas conmigo hakuryuutei (activando su poder de la destrucción)

Tomoya: **YO AQUEL DESPERTAR** **A, DOMINARE Y DESPRECIARE EL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO, AMO EL INFINITO Y LO DESPRECIO AL MISMO TIEMPO, GREMORY QUITA TU MANO DE MI O TERMINARE LA ORACIÓN** (molesto y la pelirroja lo suelta) pareces intuida no? Se mas de lo crees gremory, asi que no desates mi juggernaut derive (serio)

Rias: esto no acaba los hundire, vamoa akeno (seria saliendo y le sigue la pelinegra)

Sona: cada dia, me irrita, bien los llame aqui por una misión especial (seria)

Tomoya: de que se trata? (preguntó serio)

Serafall: (entrando) traer de vuelta a katarea leviatán! (exclamó seria)

Kuroka: porque debemos traer a una aliada de khaos brigade? (preguntó seria)

Serafall: esta siendo controlada por Ophis! (exclamó muy seria)

Tomoya: entiendo, pero falta una persona para el trabajo? (preguntó serio)

Serafall: entra por favor, es hora (entrando una rubia con sombrero de bruja) ella es le fay pendragon desde ahora sera su nueva integrante (seria)

Le fay: mucho gusto espero ser util a lado de usted (se inclina)

Tomoya: el mio pendragon, bienvenida al grupo! (exclamó sonriendo)

Sona: una cosa más antes iniciar, tsubaki! (exclamó y la nombrada se pone a disposición)

Tsubaki: si kachou, que desea de mi? (preguntó)

Sona: ella los acompañará en su misión, los esperamos (seria)

Serafall: la ubique en México un barrio de chamizal, esta ahi, es todo lo que corre por su cuenta! (exclamó seria)

Tomoya: entiendo, eso nos retiramos kachou, leviatán (se inclinan y se retira del consejo estudiantil)

Tsubasa: es momento de patrullar la academia (sale del consejo estudiantil igual)

Momo: debo ir a mi aula a estudiar con su compermiso (sale igual)

Aki: nos volveremos a ver kachou (sale igual que los demas)

Sona: onee-sama ahora que haras? (preguntó seria)

Serafall: debo seguir con el trabajo nos vemos sona-tan (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Sona: nadie nos detendra, khaos brigade dominara el mundo (sonrie) no es asi rias! (exclamó feliz)

Rias: (sale desde las sombras) claro que si sona nadie sospecha de nosotras (sonríe de manera macabra)

Parece que sona y rias, estan en khaos brigade que pasara ahora, nadie supo que meg la murciélago escucho y se marcho de ahí..

 **Residencial sanawa**

En casa el grupo hakuryuutei esta preparado todo para traer a katarea leviatán.

Tomoya: estas listas? (preguntó)

Todas: si! (exclama seria antes de irse aparece el símbolo leviatán)

Serafall: esperen, tengo algo que decirles! (exclamó seria)

Tomoya: que es lo que nos dira leviatán? (preguntó)

En eso llego la murciélago y revela lo que dijo sona sitri.

El grupo y la majou quedaron sorprendidos ante la realidad de sona sitri.

Serafall: creo que esto es inesperado, mi propia hermana menor nos traicionó, tenia pensado en cancelar su misión, pero deben hacerlo, si me permiten debo regresar! (exclamó muy enojada y triste) puedo quedarme en una habitación hakuryuutei? (preguntó muy apagada)

Tomoya: con gusto ve, vamos (serio y desaparece en un circulo magico)

Serafall: sona-tan, pagaras por tu traición! (exclamó seria la majou)

 **México, barrio chamizal**

En un callejón aparece el grupo hakuryuutei, esperando encontrar a katarea...

Tomoya: meg, hati! (exclamó mientras que los animales salen) meg, busca por aquel rumbo signos de ella esta es su apariencia! (le enseña una foto de la ex majou katarea leviatán afirma y vuela lejos) hati, tu busca por otro lado lo mismo que hace meg quiero que la busques, cuando la encuentes aulla! (exclamó mientras que el ser de asgar sale en otra dirección en busca de katarea)

Kuroka: yo me trasformo en una gata para mayor comodidad y búsqueda (sonrie se transforma en una gata negra)

Le fay: (aparece su escoba) yo buscare por los cielos (se sube y se pierde en el horizonte)

Tsubaki: buscare por aqui, nos vemos en este bar! (exclamó y camina en busca de ella)

Tomoya: bien inmoto, busquemos por aqui (sonrie y afirman la caída)

Y asi inicio la búsqueda de katarea leviatán, por su parte mientras eso pasaba las cosas salen como se planeo, y asi siguio todo el dia.

 **En un bar ya de noche**

Estamos en un bar del barrio, el peliblanco y la rubia descansan despues de un dia de busqueda.

Tomoya: este barrio mexicano es muy extenso, no le hemos encontrado! (exclamó con exasperación)

Mittelt: deja llamar a los chicos! (exclamó) bien preparare la llamada (tranquila activando una llamada holografica)

Tomoya: hola chicas an tenido exito? (preguntó)

Tsubaki: (holograma/ _tengo malas noticias, no la eh encontrado, parece que esta muy escondida!_ ) (exclamó molesta) ( _volvere con ustedes cambio y fuera_ ) (corta la llamada)

Le fay: (holograma/ _no he tenido exito regreso con usted_ ) (corta la trasmicion)

Kuroka: (holograma/ _no hay ninguna pista de ella nya regreso_ ) (corta la llamada)

En eso meg regreso.

Tomoya: noticias meg! (exclamó serio la murciélago le enseña los lugares que visito y nada de ella) entiendo gracias por tu ayuda meg (sonríe tranquilo)

Mittelt: tenemos que encontrarla, ni que fuera entrar aqui! (exclamó desesperada)

La puerta se hable revelando a una pelinegra que concuerda a katarea leviatán.

Katarea: bien ya es hora de mi trago! (exclamó sonriendo)

Tomoya: (con una gota en la cabeza) tal vez si venga aqui (con un tip)

La pelinegra camina y se sienta en la barra en eso el peliblanco camina y se sienta a lado de ella.

Tomoya: hola, yo se quien eres (serio)

Katarea: oh un chico, que quieres de mi? Mis servicios? (preguntó coqueta)

Tomoya: no es eso, se que eres una aliada de khaos brigade! (exclamó serio)

Katarea: eso eh? Sabesi algo estas muy serio entonces que eres? (preguntó seria)

Tomoya: soy el actual hakuryuutei, y se que estas siendo controlada por Ophis, asi que iras conmigo a las buenas o a las malas (serio)

Katarea: te metes con alguien peligroso, no ire a ningún lado! (exclamó seria)

Tomoya: entonces sera a las malas, **YO AQUEL DESPERTARA, DOMINARE Y DESPRECIARE EL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO, AMO EL INFINITO Y LO DESPRECIO AL MISMO TIEMPO, TE ALZARE AL CIELO Y TE UNDIRE AL INFIERNO CARMESÍ JUGGERNAUT DRIVE** (en eso el poder del peliblanco aumento drásticamente el bar empezo a temblar, la ira del hakuryuutei llego)

Katarea: no te tengo miedo hakuryuutei, te ganare! (exclamó y desaparecen enfrente del dragon emperador blacorojo)

Tomoya: que asi sea! (exclamó igual y desaparece)

La gente salio despavoridos ante algo ficticio, entonces unas explosiones salen eran los choques de poder del dragon y la ex majou, destrozando el cielo y las nubes, despues de un choque fuerte la pelinegra cae al piso formando un cráter, el dragón bajo tranquilo y su armadura es muy hermosa el torso es rojo con la gema verde azulado en su sento los guanteletes son blancos y los antebrazos rojos la otra parte de la armadura es blanca con un casco de dos colores por la mitad blanca y roja ojo azul y verde, alas blncas como el hakuryuukou y armadura como el Sekiryuutei, formando un maravilloso, armadura blanca con roja.

Tomoya: te rindes? (preguntó con los brazos cruzados)

Katarea: nunca cretino! (exclamó seria,y enojada)

Tomoya: como quieras! (exclamó y desaparece enfrente de ella)

Katarea: pero que demo- (no termino porque fue tomada)

Despues de tomarla la golpea repetinas veces hasta dejarla casi muerta en eso llegan todas las chicas, despues de eso el peliblanco la toma de nuevo y le pregunta otra vez.

Tomoya: iras conmigo o no? (preguntó sosteniendo a la ex majou)

Katarea: me rindo, ire contigo pero ya no me lastime (se rindio la ex majou ante el hakuryuutei)

Tomoya: sabia decicion, pero antes de eso (con su mano saca las serpientes que controlaban a la ex majou) ahora descansa (tranquilo)

Katarea: gracias (cae desmayada)

Tomoya: vamonos, a kouh (reunidos todos se van del lugar destruido)

 **Kouh, despues de un dia, por la tarde**

Ya paso un dia donde el hakuryuutei derrota a la ex majou katarea leviatán, ahora vemos a Serafall cenando con el grupo hakuryuutei.

Serafall: aun no despierta? (preguntó)

Tomoya: no posiblemente ante la paliza que le di, masla extracción de las serpientes de Ophis la dejaron asi (serio) ahora que sabe la verdad contra sitri-san que hara? (preguntó serio)

Serafall: arrestarla, por traición! (exclamó seria)

Kuroka: es una pena que sitri-san este con khaos brigade (molesta)

Tomoya: nunca lo crei, ni sospechamos de ella ocultaba sus intenciones! (exclamó serio)

Le fay: que haremos ahora? (preguntó seria)

Serafall: la reunión de las fracciones esta cerca, debemos estar preparados (seria)

Las cosas se pondrán peores conforme avance los hechos que ocurre ahora? Esto y mas en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**


	6. Excalibur

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc.**

 **Bellzador** **: mejor te ignoro como lo hice con ella dire que eres un fantasma estas muerto para mi niño berrichudo :3.**

 **santiagomacedo392: gracias por esa idea amigo asi que disfruta el capitulo.**

 **Vryan: mmm lo se comentarios negativos como ella y otros, por igual no vale la pena enojarse, disfrutar del capítulo n.n.**

 **Bueno iniciemos simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

 **Kouh, despues de un dia, por la tarde**

Ya paso un dia donde el hakuryuutei derrota a la ex majou katarea leviatán, ahora vemos a Serafall cenando con el grupo hakuryuutei.

Serafall: aun no despierta? (preguntó)

Tomoya: no posiblemente ante la paliza que le di, masla extracción de las serpientes de Ophis la dejaron asi (serio) ahora que sabe la verdad contra sitri-san que hara? (preguntó serio)

Serafall: arrestarla, por traición! (exclamó seria)

Kuroka: es una pena que sitri-san este con khaos brigade (molesta)

Tomoya: nunca lo crei, ni sospechamos de ella ocultaba sus intenciones! (exclamó serio)

Le fay: que haremos ahora? (preguntó seria)

Serafall: la reunión de las fracciones esta cerca, debemos estar preparados (seria)

Tomoya: lo se, ahora ahí que estar bien (serio)

Kalawarner: chicos es de noche deben descansar (le respondió tranquila)

Tomoya: gracias, chicas hora de dormir (tranquilo y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones)

 **Al dia siguiente por la mañana**

Es de mañana y dos mujeres con capa blanca estan tocando la puerta sin éxito hasta llegar a la casa del peliblanco.

Xenovia: en serio crees que aqui nos ayuden al menos para comer? (preguntó enojada)

Irina: tenemos que comer algo antes, o no resistiremos sin comer un dia mas! (exclamó molesta y tocando la puerta hable la peliazul)

Kalawarner: que se le ofrece? (preguntó)

Irina: somos de la iglesia nos puede ayudar con algo de comer? (preguntó la castaña)

Kalawarner: claro pasen ahora sirvo el desayuno (sonrie y deja pasar a las chicas)

 **Sala de estar**

El equipo hakuryuutei desayunan cuando rip se pone en alerta.

Rip: (compañero siento dos eapadas de los fragmentos de excalibur estate alerta!) (exclamó serio)

Tomoya: alerta (serio y todos se pusieron serio cuando ve a su madre acompañado de dos mujeres) ouka-san kalawarner quien son ellas? (preguntó serio)

Kalawarner: son de la iglesia estan ambrientas (le respondió tranquila)

Tomoya: ellas son enviadas de la iglesia (serio)

Xenovia: (desenvuelve su excalibur destructor) asi que el hakuryuukou vive aqui! (exclamó seria la tensión se sentia muy pesado)

Tomoya: se equivoca yo soy el hakuryuutei, no desaten mi ira! (exclamó dejando sorprendidas a las chicas iglesia)

Irina: espera xenovia, el es un aliado de las fracciones, puede que sepa donde estan las herederas de este territorio! (exclamó tranquila)

Xenovia: mis disculpas hakuryuutei, lamento confundirlo (se inclina disculpandose)

Tomoya: no hay problema, estan aqui por algo no es asi? (preguntó)

Irina: si fuimos enviadas a recuperar a las excalibur robadas (seria dejando en shock a todos)

Rip: (parece que solo querian deshacerse de ellas!) (exclamó serio)

Tomoya: que quieres decir con eso? (preguntó confundio como los demas)

Rip: (lo que quiero decir es que las enviaron a una misión suicida, la iglesia permitió robar las excalibur, solo son peones, ademas el (dios bíblico) esta muerto, y si sumamos que kokabiel, lo diga las combirtieron en erejes desde que fueron enviadas!) (exclamó serio dejando boquiabiabierta a las chicas)

Xenovia: quieren decir que nos desecharon al enviarnos? (preguntó impresionada)

Rip: (me temo que si) (serio) (además mi portador puede ayudar a ustedes, aceptan la ayuda del hakuryuutei?) (preguntó serio)

Irina: si noa considera erejes pues me uno con el hakuryuutei, tu que dices xenovia? (preguntó tranquila)

Xenovia: me uno si es verdad entonces vamos, pero aun debemos hablar con las herederas de este territorio! (exclamó seria)

Tomoya: me temo que ellas son aliadas de khaos brigade! (exclamó serio dejando boquiabiabierta de nuevo a las chicas)

Esto puso en jake a todos cuando llega meg.

Tomoya: noticias meg! (exclamó serio, la murciélago enseño la batalla que tiene rias y Sona contra Kokabiel ) bien chicos preparados, iremos a detener a Kokabiel! (exclamó serio y desaparece en un circulo magico)

 **Con el grupo gremory y sitri**

Los grupos están con un carde de Grigori Kokabiel, hablando de que es muy poderoso.

Kokabiel: ustedes no podría detenerme! (exclamó sonriendo)

Rias: así que tu actuabas detras de uno de los gobernadores de Grigori no? (preguntó)

Kokabiel: ingeniosa no hermana menor de Sirzechs gremory! (exclamó sonriendo)

Sona: no permitiré que pases o salgas del este lugar! (exclamó seria)

Kokabiel: lastima que el sistema del cielo no sirve, ni mucho menos! (exclamó)

En eso aparece el peliblanco serio.

Tomoya: diras eao Kokabiel? (preguntó)

Kokabiel: quien eres tú? (preguntó molesto)

Tomoya: nada importante, soy el hakuryuutei! (exclamó sonriendo)

Kokabiel: maldito la última vez me aruino mis planes, todo! (exclamó molesto)

Tomoya: a poco el anterior hakuryuutei te barrio el piso? (preguntó con burla)

Kokabiel: no te tengo miedo hakuryuutei! (exclamó molesta)

Tomoya: entonces porque tiemblas? (preguntó tranquilo mientras que el mencionado esta temblando)

Flerd: jefe esta lista la espada (sonríe el desquiciado sacerdote)

Tomoya: hati! (serio y aparece el ser de asgar) detener a ese sacerdote! (exclamó sonriendo)

En eso hati salio disparado asia Flerd, mientras que el peliblanco desaparece y ataca a Kokabiel, también desaparece y luchan en el aire.

Los poderes de ambos chocando, y esquivando cada ataque de cada uno, y despues de varios choques de poder el carde aparece algo lastimado.

Kokabiel: como es posible! (exclamó) me ganes sin la armadura? (preguntó incrédulo)

Tomoya: no es necesario, el hakuryuukou esta ahí observando como idiota! (exclamó serio y en eso la barrera que cubrían la academia kouh se destruye como un espejo y congela a Kokabiel y hati derroto a Flerd)

Vali: sabio del Sekiryuutei! (exclamó sonriendo)

Tomoya: no me podras ganar, en parte soy parte del Hakuryuukou y a la vez te quiero destrozar por ser parte del Sekiryuutei, asi que llevate a ese demente! (exclamó serio)

Vali: digno de mi oponente y a la vez no (sonriendo)

Albion: (vali es mejor que no te metas con el, tiene razon el en parte es el Sekiryuutei y en parte también es parte de mi, es el hakuryuutei y puede que seas el mas poderoso de los hakuryuutei presentes y pasados!) (exclamó serio)

Rip: (tonto primo no obtes en retarlo, ya que soy parte de ti, ademas se mas de tu portador ten cuidado!) (exclamó serio)

Vali: bien, Azazel lo quiero mes despido por ahora oh quedate con la espadas fusionadas (emprende su vuelo y desaparece con Kokabiel y Flerd)

Serafall: (que esta callada todo el tiempo) sona-tan, me avergüenza mucho tu traición! (exclamó molesta)

Sona: asi que ya lo sabes no? Muerte! (exclamó lanzando dagas de hielo)

Tomoya: (se interpuso) Balance Breaker (activando su armadura blanca roja) asi traicionas a tu hermana, gremory, sitri se confiaron aqui estan todos sus siervos! (exclamó) esta es la verdad de rías gremory y de sona sitri (serio revelando l traicionó de ellas dos)

Los sequitos quedaron sorprendidos y decepcionados ante la verdad, tsubaki camina asa el hakuryuutei.

Sona: que haces tsubaki? (preguntó impresionada)

Tsubaki: no es obvio me uno con el hakuryuutei, quien mas esta conmigo? (preguntó seria y koneko tounjou también avanza)

Entre los sequitos Gremory y Sitri, avanzo mas sus ex siervos aki misawa, asia argiento, Akeno himejima, tsubasa Yura, momo, rias gremory y Sona sitri quedaron impresionadas, solo se quedaron kiba, de rias y ninguna de sona, esto dejo con rabia a las traidoras.

Rias: asi es como quieren! (exclamó y sona se junto con rias y kiba hizo lo mismo) esto es el inicio del verdadero genocidio contra las fracciones! (exclamó con veneno en su voz) pronto les arruinemos su paz! (exclamó mientras desaparecía)

Sona: Ophis no es la lider, pronto desataran la ira de la princesa de la destrucción! (exclamó mientras desaparecieron)

Kuroka: parece que todo, esta empeorando! (exclamó)

Irina: tenemos que estar preparados (serio)

Tomoya: bienvenidos al equipo hakuryuutei (serio)

Las cosas, ya son grabes? Pero que pasara ahora que sona y rias se revelaron? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **DIA DE PISCINA Y PAZ TEMPORAL**


	7. Piscina

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc.**

 **PeivonxD: creo que retiro lo dicho eres estupido q yo y bellzador :3**

 **Bellzador** **: mejor te ignoro como lo hice con ella dire que eres un fantasma estas muerto para mi niño berrichudo :3 esta mas idiota que yo :3.**

 **santiagomacedo392: perdon por las orografias amigo asi que disfruta el capitulo.**

 **V: chale y segun yo soy idiota :v**

 **Jajajaja: y dicen que el idiota soy yo xd.**

 **Vryan: mmm lo se comentarios negativos como ella y otros, por igual no vale la pena enojarse, disfrutar del capítulo n.n.**

 **Bueno iniciemos simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **DIA DE PISCINA Y PAZ TEMPORAL**

 **Por la mañana**

Es de mañana en la casa hakuryuutei todos desayunan, el ambiente era digamos: koneko aun odia a su hermana, las chicas iglesia, y todo el grupo consejo estudiantil, estan en paz pero podrá tenerla?

Tomoya: chicas estan bien? (preguntó al mirar al grupo sitri)

Aki: para ser honesta me siento una vergüenza por ser demonio! (exclamó triste)

Tomoya: no se te pongas asi, quieren al menos poder ayudar en algo? (preguntó sonriendo)

Tsubaki: ahora que lo menciona, porque no nos divertimos en la piscina de la academia kouh (respondio tranquila) pero necesito que sea limpiada (tranquila)

Tomoya: claro quen tan malo puede ser? (preguntó sonriendo)

Y mucho más.

 **Academia Kuoh, piscina**

Tomoya: (mira el estado actual de la piscina) necesito ir a la brecha dimensional (serio muy serio)

Kuroka: y eso? (preguntó desconcertada)

Tomoya: puedo? (preguntó cabreado)

Tsubaki: ve (respondio)

El peliblanco sube al cielo y abre una grieta y entra.

Asia: porque quiso eso? (preguntó y un grito)

Tomoya: **TE MALDIGO RIP! (exclamó) TU TIENES LA CULPA TU MALDITO DIOS DRAGÓN (molesto)**

Red: **NO ME METAS EN TUS RABIETAS HAKURYUUTEI AHH ESPERA NOOOO ME DES NALGADAS AHHH AYÚDAME OPHIS! (exclamó llorando)**

Ophis: **A MI NO ME METAS EN TUS PENDEJADAS ROJO AH ESPERA NO HARAS LO QUE PIENSO? (preguntó asustada la diosa dragona)**

Tomoya: **ME IMPORTA UN COMINO ESO, ODIO A RIAS Y A SONA POR SER LÍDERES DE KHAOS BRIGADE CON UNA MIERDAD PORQUE NO FUISTE TU? (preguntó molesto y los gremios de lloriqueos de la diosa se escuchó)**

Ophis: **PERDONA** **NO SABÍA NADA, YA NO ME LASTIME AHHHH (se queja la diosa dragona)**

Despues de eso aparece el peliblanco con una sonrojada diosa dragona.

Tomoya: ya que me calme creo que también te propuse matrimonio no? (preguntó)

Ophis: si te haras cargo de mi? (preguntó seria)

Tomoya: si puedo realizar todas esas cosas (respondio tranquilo)

Ophis: bien ahora debo ayudarles a limpiar? (preguntó)

Tomoya: no observa, meg hati! (exclamó y los dos aparece) pueden ayudar en su forma humana? (preguntó y se ilumina los dos y después aparece dos figuras femenina)

Meg, tenia un hermoso conjunto de traje de baño rojo piel rosada, pelo castaño, y unas alas parecidas a los demonios, y es de la estatura de aki misawa, en cambio hati tenia un kimono negro con rojo muy parecido a kurama de naruto pero gris ojos amarillo, dos orejas perrunas y unos pechos del tamaño de asia igual de estatura.

Hati: que quiere que hagamos máster? (preguntó la loba)

Meg: lo que sea máster! (exclamó la otra chica murciélago)

Tomoya: soy afortunado o estoy maldito? (preguntó deprimido)

Todas: las dos cosas! (respondieron tranquilas)

Tomoya: bien quiero que traigan los cepillos y los jabones, mientras que vaciamos la piscina (tranquilo)

Las dos: como ordene máster! (exclamaron y salieron por eso)

 **Dos horas despues**

Pasaron dos horas desde eso la piscina esta limpia y lista para ser usado y ya estan ocupando todo para disfrutar del sol, todas las chicas vestian con buenos trajes de baño, todo paz y tranquilidad.

Tsubaki: tomoya, me ayudas a poner bloqueador? (preguntó sonriendo)

Tomoya: si porque no (respondio tranquilo pero es detenido por la mano de Ophis)

Ophis: mejor pomelo a mi! (exclamó agresiva al peliblanco le pareció atractivo)

Tsubaki: espera tu turno diosa (respondio a la agresión de la diosa dragona)

Tomoya: pueden calmarse, es un dia de paz, calma yo les pondré bloqueador (respondio agresivo eso sonrojo a las chicas que estan cerca de el)

Bueno después de que casi iniciara una pelea de zorras, digo chicas el día termina con tranquilidad.

 **Residencia sanawa**

Ya en casa todos estan dormidos, menos el peliblanco que esta en el techo de la casa.

Tomoya: que paz (sonríe) pero me preocupa que todo termine mal! (exclamó tranquilo)

Ophis: aun lamentas ser el actual hakuryuutei? (preguntó la diosa)

Tomoya: no, quiero saber si tu controlastes a katarea? (preguntó el peliblanco curioso)

Ophis: si yo fui pero, ya no quiero saber nada de khaos brigade, tiene razon, ahora tenemos a dos de las casas, como líderes de khaos brigade, me temo que no habla paz en muchos aspectos, ya que los 72 ex majou estan en esa organización, sumado a Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou seran indestructibles, temo que solo debemos pedir la paz donde no ataquen (respondio con una triste sonrisa)

Tomoya: se nota que te arrepiente de crear khaos brigade? (preguntó serio)

Ophis: y mucho, gracias por no odiarme (respondio tranquila)

Tomoya: no puedo odiar las acciones que cometen la gente, solo ellos pueden hacerlo, ven descansa (le respondió sonriendo y bajaron a la casa)

Que pasara ahora que Ophis se arrepintió? Que pasara con rias y Sona, con el Sekiryuutei y el hakuryuukou? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **LA EX-NOVIA Y CASI VIOLACIÓN DE RAVEL PHONEX**


	8. Ex y casi violación

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc.**

 **Bellzador** **: tu abuela fue mas honesta :3**

 **santiagomacedo392: perdon por las orografias amigo asi que disfruta el capitulo.**

 **Bueno iniciemos simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **LA EX-NOVIA Y CASI VIOLACIÓN DE RAVEL PHONEX**

 **Por la mañana**

Es de mañana en la casa hakuryuutei todos desayunan, despues de la noche anterior Ophis decidio olvidar que causo la creación de khaos brigade, y katarea leviatán despertó después de mucho y se puso al corriente Ophis tratar de cambiar ese futuro y tener paz entre las fracciones.

La mayoría estan desayunando el peliblanco mira el cielo desde el techo de su casa.

 **Flash Back**

 _Rias: khaos brigade dominara el mundo, nadie nos detendra! (exclamó)_

 _Sona: no olvides esto hakuryuutei, la paz nunca tendrá (desaparece en un circulo magico)_

 **Fin flash Back**

Tomoya: aun me preocupa que atenten contra la reunión (serio)

Ophis: olvida eso mientras, que no ataquen esta bien (seria)

Tomoya: entiendo, bueno iremos a la academia (tranquilo)

 **Academia Kuoh, consejo estudiantil**

Faltaban una hora, para iniciar clases cuando todos voltea y ven un circulo magico: gremory

Al despejar es una mujer vestía de maid francesa pelo plateado atado a dos coletas y guamtes blancos.

Akeno: que hace aqui grayfia? (preguntó la reina del grupo gremory)

Grayfia: vengo a hablar con el novio de oyou-sama (respondio seria)

Akeno: novio? De que hablas? (preguntó confundida)

Grayfia: donde esta el hakuryuutei? (preguntó aun con esa seriedad)

Tomoya: soy yo que desea de mi? (preguntó serio la maid miro al chico y hablo)

Grayfia: usted es el novio de oyou-sama? (preguntó)

Tomoya: creo que se ha equivocado señorita, no soy novio de gremory (respondio)

Grayfia: phonex-san, dice la verdad (respondio y en eso aparece un rubio y una rubia con vestido rosa, ya saben quien es, pero se notaba su cara miedo)

Riser: oh ya veo, mis disculpas hakuryuutei, pero donde esta rias? (preguntó)

Tomoya: no lo saben (respondio y negaron los dos todos se pusieron serios)

Grayfia: que quieres decir hakuryuutei? (preguntó confundida la maid de pelo plateado)

Tomoya: rias, no rias gremory y Sona sitri son las líderes de khaos brigade (serio esto dejo boquiabiertos a la peliplateada y al rubio)

Grayfia: quieren decir que ella es... (sin creerse eso)

Tomoya: me cuesta mucho creerlo, pero es verdad (respondio serio) phonex lamento que sepa la verdad, no solo ellas también los dos dragones celestiales (serio esto dejo en shock a los dos)

Riser: entiendo, entonces esta boda queda anulada, bueno debo avisar a mis padres (serio antes de irse la rubia le habla)

Ravel: puedo quedarme aqui? (preguntó asustada)

Riser: oye dragón cuida a mi hermana o mueres (serio)

Tomoya: claro no te preocupes! (exclamó serio)

Entonces el rubio mayor se fue.

Grayfia: parece que me olvidaste no? (preguntó sonriendo)

Tomoya: como olvidar a mi ex novia, te dije aquel dia que no te perdonaria! (exclamó serio)

Akeno: conoces a grayfia? (preguntó)

Tomoya: conocerla? Fue la chica que me rompió el corazón antes de que fuera el hakuryuutei (respondio serio)

Grayfia: quiero aun tu perdon (con tristeza)

Tomoya: no, no quiero volver a iniciar con eso, no inicies con eso (serio)

Grayfia: pero tomoya yo aun- (interumpida)

Tomoya: (molesto) me amas si claro, no me enfermas cuando te dije que te amo te fuiste con Sirzechs y me dejaste en el altar, y entonces comprendí que amar a alguien que no te amo, cerre mi corazón y trate de olvidarte durante 3 meses, y aparece como si nada? Que lastima me das lucifugus (creo que es el apellido de grayfia) asi que quieres ser perdonada? (preguntó serio y afirman la chica) pues vete de mi vida y lo hare (serio) ven pequeña tengo que hablar contigo (serio y sale del consejo estudiantil seguido de la pequeña fénix)

Serafall: dime que sucedió entre los dos? (preguntó seria)

Katarea: de un modo debemos saber los motivos de eso, por eso no veo mas que indiferencia en el cuando habla con nosotras (seria y todas entendieron porque el peliblanco no se acercaba mas con ellas)

Grayfia: aun recuerdo eso, cuando dije ir con Sirzechs, ya no estaba en su casa, se fue con otra, comprendí que tomoya me amo y juere que algun dia me perdonara, pero aun me odia (con tristeza)

Akeno: ahora sabes el motivo de su frialdad no? (preguntó seria)

Grayfia: si pero me pregunto que hara con ravel phonex? (preguntó)

Mittelt: tomoya vio algo en ella, miedo, miedo a alguien (seria)

Aki: que quieres decir con eso sanawa? (preguntó la peliverde)

Mittelt: mi hermano es muy cuidadoso conmigo, se da cuenta que me hacen, lo que quiero decir el es muy sobreprotector (respondio seria)

Katarea: se dicen que los dragones son sobreproctetores con su pareja o cria no es asi Ophis? (preguntó y respondió la pregunta de Mittelt)

Ophis: asi es, pero de un modo los fénix y dragones tiene una semejansa en vida, como los nekomatar y los vampiros, como los hombres lobo (respondio seria)

Mittelt: en resumen riser phonex le hace algo a su hermana, sufrirá (seria)

 **Club de ocultismo**

En el club estan el peliblanco y la pequeña rubia, el la mira serio.

Tomoya: dime, que te hace tu hermano? (preguntó serio esto tenso a la chica)

Ravel: no me hace nada (respondio nerviosa)

Tomoya: tengo hermana menor, no puede engañar dime que te hace? (preguntó de nuevo)

Ravel: en serio no me hace nada! (exclamó incomoda)

Tomoya: entiendo, espera aqui traere un poco de te (se levanta lentamente y se dirigió a la cocina del club)

Cuando el peliblanco se fue el rubio mayor aparece sonriendo, aterrando a la chica.

Riser: ivas a decir eso verdad? (preguntó sonriendo pervertidamente)

Ravel: onii-san dejame (respondio y se alejó de el) por favor no! (exclamó atemorizada) ah no onii-san (trata de irse pero es jalada)

Ella trato de salir pero el rubio mayor la agarra y rompió el vestido de sus hermana menor.

Ravel: no ayúdame, no por favor (trata de salir pero no puede) ayuda **Ayúdame** (gritando)

 **En la cocina del club momentos antes**

El peliblanco hizo te para el y la chica, sonríe ante la idea de ayudar, pero le preocupa que no le diga.

Tomoya: aun no quiere decirme, sera que... (pensando cuando escucha un grito)

 **Ayúdame**

Tomoya: pero que... Ese gritó es de oh no (apaga la tetera y sale tras el grito)

 **En la sala del club**

Riser: (la golpea) cállate tu eres mia (la agarra y llora la pobre chica)

Ravel: ahh nooo (cuando iva a seder el peliblanco lo golpeó) sanawa-kun? (preguntó impresionada)

Tomoya: **RISER PHONEX (gritando y solo lo escuharon su equipo y grayfia)**

ravel: ayúdame por favor (corriendo lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello) gracias, gracias (llorando en el pecho del peliblanco, se quito la chaqueta y se la pone en ella)

El peliblanco materializó su guantelete serio cuando llegaron todos los que escuchó el grito vieron y lo dejaron en shock, la ropa de la rubia menor rota y estaba semi desnuda cubierta por la chaqueta del peliblanco que esta serio, y muy molesto, grayfia al ver esto quedo sorprendida.

Grayfia: pero que sucede aquí? (preguntó desconcertada)

Tomoya: todas salgan, quiero hablar con este imbécil (serio)

Serafall: pero! (no dijo nada porque vio la seriedad del peliblanco)

Tomoya: dije que salgan! (exclamó molesto) Mittelt llevatela, y esperen (serio)

Enbeso la rubia menor 2 tomo a una triste rubia semi desnuda y salieron pero se quedaron afuera.

Tomoya: maldito, sabes lo que haces? (preguntó serio y molesto)

Riser: no he hecho nada a ella le gusta (respondio sin vergüenza y cinismo)

Tomoya: gusta? Con una mierda! La ivas a violar, te recomiendo que te prepares, te reto a un duelo ante la justodia de ella! (exclamó serio)

Riser: acepto, si ganas te quedarás con ella, mas con otra de mi sequito (sonríe) pero si pierde me quedaré con ella! (exclamó sonriendo)

Tomoya: hecho, te espero dentro de tres días! (exclamó serio)

Riser: nos volveremos a ver hakuryuutei! (exclamó mientras desaparecía)

Que pasara con ellos? En el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **SANAWA VS PHONEX, DRAGÓN VS FÉNIX**


	9. Dragón vs phonex

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo finc.**

 **Sergay: niren, un drogado :3**

 **Bellzador** **: tu mama es pendeja? Que desconsiderado decirle eso a tu madre te daria vergüenza al decir tal cosa que decepción.**

 **Amano Red Kagaminer: gracias por eso, espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **santiagomacedo392: perdon por las orografias amigo asi que disfruta el capitulo.**

 **Bueno iniciemos simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **SANAWA VS PHONEX, DRAGÓN VS FÉNIX**

 **Por la tarde**

Es de inicio de clases y el peliblanco se dispone ir a su aula pero es detenido por su ex.

Tomoya: que quieres? (preguntó de forma hostil)

Grayfia: nada importante (baja la mirada)

Kuroka: esto me preocupa, tres días para luchar con el eh! (exclamó seria)

Akeno: es mejor que la dejen descansar (toma una cobija y la tapa esta dormida la pobre chica) me quedo aqui por si algo malo pasa (seria mirando a la dormida chica)

Las demas afirman y salen del club de ocultismo.

 **Descanso**

Las clases pasaron ya es descanso pero el peliblanco esta muy molesto por dos cosas una por el duelo, y la otra por su ex, lo sigue hasta que se arte.

Tomoya: me dejaras en paz? (preguntó serio)

Grayfia: no, no hasta saber lo que sucedió (respondio seria)

Tomoya: por favor hoy no quiero, hablar de eso dejame en paz! (exclamó y se voltea y sigue pero de nuevo ella lo tomo) **QUITA TU MANO JODER** (molesto y es escuchado por todos)

Los chicos saben que el no le gusta ser tocado por su ex lo saben, cuando entro a la academia hace tiempo atrás, las chicas tambien sabian que no podia mas que el tiempo curar esa herida pero el regreso de ella sele pondrá pesado.

Tomoya: mira maldita, dejame en paz, todos saben lo que paso entre nosotros, asi que no desates mi ira! (exclamó serio la peliplateada lo suelta) bien debo hacer algo me ire a casa (camina tranquilo saliendo de la academia kouh)

Grayfia: tomoya (con tristeza)

 **Parque**

En el parque el peliblanco pensaba muchas cosas, esta muy molesto con ella y riser phonex, hasta que apareció meg y hati en sus formas animal.

Tomoya: gracias meg, hati ustedes también valen mucho, solo esperemos que el duelo se gane (serio)

Kuroka: (en su forma felina) parece que te encariñas con los animales no? (preguntó la gata negra)

Tomoya: sabes algo las cosas no salen como quiero, ahora debo salvar a la pobre de ella antes de que la viole (serio)

Kuroka: posiblemente las chicas iglesia tengan agua vendita, ademas no eres demonio, eres dragón, eres el emperador blacorojo, hakuryuutei (sonríe la gata)

Tomoya: ok eso hare debemos ir a la academia (sonríe)

Y asi emprendieron camino hacia la academia kouh.

 **Tres días después, minutos antes del duelo**

El peliblanco espero tranquilo cuando toca la puerta.

Irina: traje lo que me pediste (tranquila enseñando el agua vendita)

Tomoya: gracias irina, pero quiero saber de donde la sacaste? (preguntó curioso)

Irina: (nerviosa) bueno deja que te lo diga en el oido (nerviosa y le conto la cara del peliblanco fue sonrojado)

Tomoya: oh por el amor de... (se levanta y corre asia al baño)

Irina: creo que sabe eso? (preguntó sonronjada)

Xenovia: (entrando) se lo dijiste? (preguntó tranquila)

Irina: si (sonríe)

Xenovia: como lo tomo? (preguntó curiosa)

Irina: la verdad su cara no tiene precio (sonríe y un grito)

Tomoya: **ORINA AHH PORQUE HICIERIN ESO A LAS MUJERES AHH, NO PUEDO CREER QUE AHHH AYÚDAME MUNDO (gritando como loco)**

Xenovia: lo has traumado, te pasaste (con una gota de sudor en la cabeza)

Irina: no es verdad (sonríe y en eso entran asia)

Asia: ahora que lo dices de donde sacaste el agua de los alimentos? (preguntó curiosa y en eso le fay escuchaba)

Irina: (muy nerviosa) eso pues.. Yo ummm (respondio nerviosa y a xenovia le ponia algo sospechoso)

Xenovia: en serio dinos eso, que tan malo puede ser? (preguntó seria)

Irina: si lo digo no se enojan? (preguntó nerviosa)

Xenovia: no, si no es grave (respondio)

Irina: bueno es orina todo ese tiempo (respondio nerviosa)

Entonces asia se desmaya, Xenovia corre asia el baño y abre la puerta de una patada y entra, le fay corre como loca diciendo...

Le fay: **ORINA POR TODO ORINA (corriendo sale de la casa)**

Entonces kuroka se transforma en una gata y sale igual que le fay, Akeno vómito en el fregadero, Serafall y katarea con cara de que mataran a ella, Mittelt pues salio del techo traumada, tsubaki salio al patio trasero a vomitar, tsubasa lloraba y se sepilla los dientes aki sentia asco, momo tenia la cara del el grito, koneko esta peor que momo, etc bueno dejemos esto para otro dia...

Después de esa traumante y asquerosa cosa el peliblanco desaparece en un circulo magico.

 **Dimensión de bolcillo, duelo sanawa vs phonex**

Estamos en una réplica de la boda de riser y rias, los dos esperan las instituciones de la referí.

Grayfia: estamos aqui en un duelo por la justodia de ravel phonex, los premios son: el que gane se quedara con ella, mas otra pertenencia de el dicho por riser phonex, el que gane se quedara con la justodia de ella dicho por sanawa tomoya, la unica cosa que deben saber si dicen me rindo automáticamente pierde los bienes dicho, otra cosa que agregar? (preguntó seria)

Tomoya: ahora que lo dice si gano me quedo con tu hermana, una pieza tuya, pero me quedo con ella (serio mirando a la reina del rubio y eata oe giñe el ojo)

Riser: hecho, pero si gano me quedo con ella, y a ti como un sirviente mas de mi castillo (serio y arrogante)

Tomoya: hecho, ya no tengo nada que apostar (serio)

Riser: ni yo asi que grayfia cuando se inicia? (preguntó)

Grayfia: bien tiene dos minutos para idear un plan, despues de eso se comienza el duelo (seria)

Dicho eso todos ahora miran a los dos serios con intenciones de matar, pasados el tiempo la referí habla.

Grayfia: inicien (indica la maid)

Tomoya: Balance Breaker (serio)

Rip: (Balance Breaker light, red stay maid)

Tomoya: no ocupare el juggernaut drive para vencer a un pollo (serio)

Riser :pagaras por eso ahhhh (corre asia atacaran)

Y asi los dos luchando y bloqueando ataques, el rubio mayor queda cansado y después se separan el peliblanco sin cansarse mucho.

Tomoya: es todo lo que tiene el inmortal ave fénix? (preguntó serio)

Riser: no te preocupes apenas inicio! (exclamó y desaparece enfrente del peliblanco y el hace lo mismo)

De nuevo hicieron eao pero cada vez. Esta mas cansado el peliblanco ocupa la parte Dividing, cuando dejaron de luchar el rubio cae de rodillas.

Riser: ella ea mia y la hare gozar (sonríe y eso enfureció al peliblanco)

Tomoya: asi (sacando el agua vendita) tu eres un demonio no? Toma está! (exclamó lanzando el agua asia el)

Riser: ahhhh, maldito no sabes lo que haces! (exclamó molesto)

Tomoya: (hecha el agua vendita a la cruz) no creo ademas debes cuidarla no violarla **Transfer** asi que jodete (lanzando el golpe, el peliblanco, golpea al rubio que cae inconsciente)

Grayfia: el ganador es sanawa tomoya (anuncio la peliplateada)

Tomoya: (salta asia los palcos) hola lord y lady phonex (se inclina y saluda) ahora debo decirles que su hija casi es violada por el idiota (señala a riser que se levanta)

Lord phonex: entiendo ya que gano, escoje las piezas que se llevará, y cuide de mi hija (serio)

Lady phonex: escoje quien sera, y veo que es un hermano mayor, promete cuidarla como su hermana menor? (preguntó)

Tomoya: si lo prometo, escojo a ella (mirando a la reina) y a ella (mirando a la castaña) se que riser-san las maltrata, quiero que sepan que no soy asi asi que vamos! (exclamó serio y las nombradas caminan asia el)

Lord phonex: esta hecho, bien se ve que eres uno de los mejores hakuryuutei todos (sonríe y sacan la pieza reina y pieza torre)

Lady phonex: ahora es tu deber de seguir adelante hakuryuutei, y destruye a khaos brigade (seria)

Tomoya: eso hare, nos vemos, antes de irme en cuantos dias traeran las cosas de las tres, ravel la espero después, me despido (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Ahora que gano el duelo que sucede aquí esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **HAKURYUUTEI: EL TERCER DRAGÓN CELESTIAL**

Tomoya: asi que el Sekiryuutei me espero en la entrada no? (preguntó)

Issei: khaos brigade, arruinemos la reunión (sonríe)

 **Batalla**

Azazel: asi que seran las coss no? (preguntó serio)

Vali: yo el Sekiryuutei destruiremos la paz! (exclamó sonriendo)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 10**

 **REUNIÓN DE LAS FRACCIONES**


	10. Reunion y traicion

**kagamine: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo capitulo pero antes les presento unos amigos que os me ayudaran en este capitulo (sonrie) saluden a una favorita de la serie de fsn (fate stay night) saber pendragon (sonrie y da paso a la rubia de la serie de fate)**

 **Saber: hola soy saber pendragon de fate stay night sere de ayuda para el capitulo de hoy y no estare sola saluden a ravel phonex que no sigue en otro finc (sonrie y da paso a la otra rubia de dxd)**

 **Ravel: todavia estas enojado por destruir los sed? (pregunto)**

 **Kagamine: haras eso o te descontinuo en este finc y en otros (serio)**

 **Ravel: bien pero tampoco estare sola tambien nos acompaña el villano de hrd (hora de aventura) el lich (sonrie dejando pasar al lich)**

 **Lichs: ok gracias bueno gracias a que le dije al escritor que haria la reunio mejor no? (pregunto)**

 **Kagamine: si es verdad gracias amigo ahora iniciemos (sonrie y la pantalla sale la simbologia)**

 **simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **REUNIÓN DE LAS FRACCIONES**

 **Por la mañana**

Es de mañana en la residencia del peliblanco y estaba listo y vesido con su uniforme como las demas ecepto serafall y katarea, motivo pues veamos...

Tomoya: me pregunto algo estan listas? (pregunto)

Todas: si tomoya-sama (respondiero)

Katarea: porque tengo que vestirme como maestra, a igual que serafall? (pregunto la ex-majou)

Tomoya: bueno es que se ocurrio que fuera una reunion formal como si fuera lo mas comun del mundo, asi nadie sabe que se trata de la reunion de establecer la paz! (exclamo tranquilo) no confian en mi? (pregunto)

Serafall: no es eso tomoya-chan, es que me siento incomoda (respondio la actual majou)

Kuroka: de un modo me siento bien con esta ropa! (exclamo con ropa de oficina la nekomatar mayor)

Tomoya: como estudiantes y adultos deben parecer maestros y asi nadie sospecha eso! (exclamo serio) ahora debemos ir a la academia (serio y el grupo entero camino a la academia kouh)

 **Academia kouh**

Antes de llegar el peliblanco ve a alguien con energia similar...

Tomoya: asi que el Sekoryuutei espero eh (serio)

Issei: khaos brigade les aruinara la paz! no vengo a pelear si no a decirte que todo esta perdido sanawa tomoya, es tarde y te haran mas que un enemigo nos vemos (salta y desapare el dragon rojo)

Tomoya: que quera decir eso? (pregunto y las primeras cuatro pensaron eso)

 **Adentro del club de ocultismo**

El grupo hakuryuutei, sitri y gremory esperaba a los lideres cuando aparecen ellos...

Azael: hakuryuutei, queda bajo arresto como aliado de khaos brigade! (exclamo serio acompañado de los demas cardes)

Michael: no pongas resistencia dragon blanquirojo o usaremos la fuerza! (exclamo el overlord del cielo)

Ajuka: o nos veremos obrigados de todo! (exclamo acompañado de guardias)

Ophis: creo que se te acabo el tiempo dragon (sonrie ante un incledulo chico)

Katarea: Ophis, estas de esto? (pregunto seria)

Kuroka: ah esto no terminara ahhh (lanza getjutsu a la orubus) tomoya corra de aqui fuera! (exclamo la nekomatar)

Yubelluna: nosotras los detendremos! (exclamo acompañado de le fay mittelt)

Kalawarner: soushi huya (seria a compañada de equipo sitri)

Akeno: vamos ustedes 5 corran! (exclamo a lado de su equipo)

Tomoya: suerte, vamos (toma la mano de ravel y corren) espero que puedan su sacrifio no sea en valde (corriendo con lagrimas seguido de katarea, serafall, isabela)

Ophis: asi que ustedes eh, no crees eso vali? (pregunto y el paliplatino aparece)

Vali: yo y el sekiryuutei arruinaremos la paz! (exclamo complacido)

Kuroka: no me importa que muera, no permitiremos destruir la paz! (exclamo seria acompañado del grupo, sitri y gremory)

Michael: que asi sea! (exclamo a lado de los lideres)

Ophis: vamos vali ya no tenemos nada que hacer (abre una grieta dimencional)

Vali: ok la paz fue destruida (entrando y desaparece)

 **Lejos de ahi, bosque de kouh**

Ya lejos de la academia el peliblanco y el resto llegaron a lo profundo del bosque y cansadas tomoya cae de rodillas...

Tomoya: (cae de rodillas) **MALDICION, PORQUE, PORQUE TENIA QUE SUCEDER ESTO! (grito molesto)**

Isabela: tomoya-san calmese, esto no resuleve nada (respondio triste poniendo la mano en su hombro)

Ravel: tengo miedo, no quiero estar sola! (exclamo triste)

Katarea: nos traicionaron, y nuestros compañeros se sacrificaron (en shock)

Tomoya: (se levanta) juro que nadie le pasara nada, lo juro por la dividing gear juro eso (serio abrazando a la rubia)

Serafall: pero que debemos hacer, quien nos va a yudar? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no tenemos obcion, que pedir ayuda a los (youkai) (respondio)

Isabela: pero la fraccion de los (youkai) esta en tokio y estamos lejos (preocupada)

Tomoya: no importa, ahora descansen, a la media noche partiremos a tokio! (exclamo serio)

Que pasara con ellos? les ayudaran? o tambien los culparan? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo...

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 11**

 **ALIANZA**

* * *

 **Kagamine: fiu, no pense que saber fuera mucho (ponia un fur)**

 **Lich: y que lo digas, pero digo que ella es mejor que tu novia (poniendo una escalera real)**

 **Kagamine: ok, pero es mi novia ahhhh (es jalado por ravel)**

 **Ravel: aun debemos terminar eso! (exclamo sonrojada)**

 **Kagamine: oye pero aun es temprano amor (sonrojado)**

 **Ravel: no me importa eso, vamos (se lo lleva a una habitacion)**

 **Lich: oye saber ya terminastes con el capi? (pregunto)**

 **Saber: hace 5 minutos por? (respondio y pregunto)**

 **Lich: recuerda que tenemos fiesta en la casa de kokona (respondio)**

 **Yandere: me olvidaba de eso (se acordo de la fiesta)**

 **Kotonoha: vamos entonces (sonrie)**

 **Ash: es algo bueno que la casa de haruna fuera grande (sonrie igual)**

 **Y asi se fueron los chicos dejando al escritor y a su novia...**

 **Kagamine shon**


	11. Alianza

**kagamine: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo capitulo les tenemos algo nuevo intrudusco nuevas personajes (sonrie)**

 **Saber: cuales seran? (pregunto)**

 **Kagamine: buen en fiesta prime jugaron bad apple? Pues entraran cuatro personajes del juego** **Touhou, una sacerdotisa, dos hermas y su maid parecida a grayfia durante en medio del capitulo (respondio)**

 **Saber: el juego de Touhou, que sus personajes salen en la cancion de bad apple eh, bueno iniciemos (sonrie)**

 **simbologia.**

 **HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

 _Ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías, llamadas telefónicas)_

Me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada sagrada o arma con voz)

Dejame dormir (seres superiores de nivel incomplesibles)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **ALIANZA**

 **Media noche bosque de kouh**

Es de noche, y el albino mira a las chicas dormidas, entonce es hora de ir con la fraccion (youkai)...

Tomoya: es hora chicas, es momento de ir a tokio (serio hablando a ellas que se despiertan)

Katarea: oh entonces vamos, se que el viaje sera largo, pero nos ayudaran? (pregunto la castaña)

Tomoya: no lo se pero debemos ir, pero rip me enseño a crear las dragon piece, asi que debo prepararme (serio) dime que hago? (pregunto)

Rip: (consentrate y saca tu poder del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, luego dividelo en 32 bolitas, y dales forma de dragon pero con las carasteristicas del ajedrez, despues deja que se endurescan) (le indico el dragon los pasos)

Asi que el peliblanco hizo lo que le dijo el dragon y despues de varios intentos las piezas quedaron...

Tomoya: wooo, ahora me introdusco los reyes, y espero que con esto mi clan sea el poderoso, ahhh (siente mas poder al tener los reyes) ahora vengan todas, que seran parte del grupo, vamos (sonrie y las chicas toman las respectivas piezas que le corresponde ellas)

Entonces no dijo la oracion si no que solas la piezas se introdujeron, despues de eso el grupo empieza a caminar asia tokio, para que sean ayudados por los (youkais).

 **Medio dia, limites de kouh y kioto**

Tomoya: por fin llegamos a kioto (suspira el chico)

Isabela: un falta llegar a tokio, que ruta debemos tomar? (pregunto la chica con mascara)

Katarea: autobus seria una alternativa, y asi podemos llegar a tokio (responde tranquila)

Serafall: entonces debemos ir, no tenemos eso estoy cansada, no puedo mas (se sienta la morena sabia que esto les pasaria)

Tomoya: es la unica via asia tokio, no temenos eleccion vamos (serio y caminan asia una terminal que esta fuera del bosque)

No estaba tan lejos salir del bosque de kioto, y asi trataron de ir a la terminal y tratar de ir a tokio...

 **Terminal de autobuses kioto**

Tomoya: es lo que nos queda? (pregunto al ver el dinero)

Isabela: si master, tenemos que ir (respondio)

Katarea: si es lo que necesitamos tenemos que ir, tomen (le entrega a tomoya un fajo de Billetes)

Tomoya: ok asi que vamos a tokio (todos se fueron asia tokio)

 **Tokio dos dias despues**

Ha pasado dos dias desde que el grupo fuera a tokio, despues de ser traicionados al llegar a su destino los chicos buscaron a un (youkai), sin exito...

Ravel: que debemos hacer? (pregunto)

Tomoya: tenemos que seguir buscando a un (youkai) o esto que fuimos sera en valde (respondio entonces una mujer peliblanca se para y habla)

Yasaka: valla, desastre hakuryuutei (sonrie y el peliblanco se sorprende de su nombre de drago)

Tomoya: como? quien eres? (prepunto)

Yasaka: yo soy la lider del la fraccion (youkai) me entere de todo vamos a mi territorio (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

 **Tierra youkai, tokio japon**

Al aparecer en la tierra (youkai), la lider de ellas les dio algo de comer por el esfuerzo de llegar a tokio...

Yasaka: es una pena que les pase eso, pero aqui no les pasara nada, deme sus ropas y haremos que fueron asesinados por nosotros, dejaran a ustedes en paz, descanse (sonrie)

Tomoya: muchas gracias yasaka-sama, seremos sus aliados hasta saber quien nos traiciono (sonrie dando la mano y la peliblanca lo extrecho)

Yasaka: un gran gusto, ayudarnos hakuryuutei (sonrie)

Que sucedera? les creeran o no? todo puede pasar...

 **FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

 **EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

 **LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

 **ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

 **ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEJANO**

 **PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

 **SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

 **EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

 **Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

 **ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

 **ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

 **UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

 **SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

 **ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

 **ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

 **CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

 **TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

 **NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

 **ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **EL RECHAZO DE SERAFALL**

* * *

 **Kagamine: bueno, no sabia que hacer (mueve su cuello)**

 **Yandere: entonces porque no me manoseas? (pregunto sin verguenza)**

 **Kagamine: si lo sabe ravel ya jodi sabes (respondio)**

 **Yandere: la que esta atras de ti? (pregunto)**

 **Kagamine: pero que? ahhh no espera amor en la cara no de eso vivo! (exclamo asustado)**

 **Ravel: me importa un puto pepino, veras lo- (se cierra la puerta)**

 **Kokona: dejas eso, no sabes que sin el autor no hay historia sabes (molesta)**

 **Yandere: jaja, me divierte su sufrimiento, en fin antes de irnos de aqui? (pregunto)**

 **Kokona: no, se despide kokona y yandere-chan del estudio de...**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
